


I Protect You!

by kiefercarlos



Series: Buffy One-Shots (Mostly Giles) [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anger, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Buffy nearly loses her best-friend and she blames Giles.





	I Protect You!

"I don't understand how you let this happen." Buffy said as she paced the hospital room. They had been sitting there for a while, as they waited on news of Willow. She had gotten attacked earlier and they had to call in the emergency services. Xander was currently sleeping, opposite them, across a set of chairs in the corner.

"It happened, and it was a terrible accident, but I cannot be blamed for letting it happen." Giles said as he watched Buffy pace back and forth trying to speak calmly to keep Buffy from blowing up at him as she was prone to do. "Why didn't you do anything to save her?" Buffy asked as she stopped her pacing and turned to stare angrily at Giles, who looked at the floor quickly and then took a breath.

"I couldn't do anything, because you are my main priority. My job as a watcher is make sure you're prepared and to keep you as safe as I can. That means if it's between your life or someone else's I have to protect yours first. That's the whole point of my existence." He says calmly but Buffy starts pacing again.

"That's stupid, Giles and you know it. You know full well that I can protect myself and there is absolutely no need for you to be jumping in to my rescue. I'm safer when my friends are away from danger and that in my eyes is your job." She says sternly as she stops pacing and drops into a seat a few away from Giles who just sighs heavily and rubs at his eyes.

"I'm sorry Buffy. Really I am, but there was a dangerous unknown item coming towards you and so I did what I was trained to do and that is get you to safety and I will not make any apologies for doing it." He says sternly as he shuffled down a few seats so now that he's sitting next to her.

"Willow was in direct contact with it Giles. Anything could happen to her." Buffy said as her voice cracked and tears started to drip from her eyes. "I can't lose my best friend because of this job Giles. I can't let her die." She outright cried and turned towards Giles and he gently guided her into his shoulder and let her cry her emotions out to him.

A few hours later when the doctor comes out to tell them that the surgery was a success and that they hope she'll make a full recover, Buffy can't help but start crying again, by then Xander has awoken and he's there to share tears with Buffy, leaving Giles to stand in the corner and contemplate Buffy's future. He knows that having friends has really helped her, but he also knows that moments like this whilst having friends is a major catalyst for a breaking point. She has the emotions and the skill to easily go rogue, if something happened to those she cares about and Giles will have to watch her friends closer. He can't let something like what's just happened, ruin what Buffy has ahead of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments much appreciated. 
> 
> Not my best I'll admit. But it's an unedited piece. So any improvements you see, drop me a line and I'll edit it in/out.


End file.
